


Tea and Villainy

by sailboatsupernova



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Agender Character, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crossover, Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Date, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Budding Romance, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Gijinka, Humanoid Characters, Matchmaking, Other, Out of Character, Post Earthbound 2, Post Kirby 64, Rare Pairings, The Author Regrets Nothing, Work In Progress, Zero Two is also attracted to power, Zero Two is chubby, liberties taken with character personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailboatsupernova/pseuds/sailboatsupernova
Summary: Kirby is worried that a bored and possibly lonely Zero Two will go back to their evil ways if not given a distraction-- and what better way to distract someone than to find them love! Except Kirby is pretty new to the whole matchmaking business and calls his friend Ness for help. Luckily for Kirby, Ness also his own lonely and miserable neighbor that could be perfect for the job.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lot of AU stuff going on that may not be entirely clear, but will hopefully make sense at some point. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _This is not done nowhere near done but it is finals week I have an accounting final this was in my drafts and was going to be deleted soon I haven't the time or the energy to copy it somewhere else so have fun enjoy what I had so far._

It was a beautiful afternoon in Dream Land; the sun had reached the highest point in the sky and the citizens of Dream Land were all bustling to take advantage of the day. A ways away from the town were a pair who were also taking advantage of the day in a very different way - one of which was fairly unhappy about this.

"Kirby, why did you bring me out here?" Meta Knight asked as they crested another hill.

The pink haired boy popped up beside the knight and pointed towards the bottom of the hill. Meta Knight's eyes followed Kirby's finger towards where it pointed and stared. The house was a bit small and surrounded by various types of cacti. He immediately recognized the house and turned to Kirby with a dubious tilt of his head.

"I'm worried about Zero Two," Kirby explained.

"That's why you brought me here?" Meta Knight cried. He hadn't known what the young hero had been planning by asking him to take a walk with him, but he wasn't exactly planning on Kirby to tell him he was worried about one of their antagonists.

Not picking up on the other's exasperation, Kirby just nodded. "I asked around, no one has seen them around town since they moved here. I think they just stay in their house all the time."

While Meta Knight was often grateful for Kirby's warm and open heart, now was not one of those times. "They are an antagonist, Kirby. I doubt they would want to be spending their time surrounded by people who supported their defeat-"

"That's the problem! It can't be healthy for them to be so secluded all of the time, villain or not!" Kirby grabbed at Meta Knight's sleeve and the knight looked down to see his companion's worried gaze. "What if they're lonely or they get bored and they go back to wanting to take over planets again? Without the love of friends or a community what's to stop them?"

As much as Meta Knight doubted the villain was lonely he did suppose Kirby had a point. Zero Two had given them trouble twice before in two different forms, who was to say the other wouldn't try for a third? The self-imposed seclusion didn't help either; there was no way to tell what they were thinking if they never spoke to anyone. Meta Knight didn't know about loneliness, but boredom could certainly drive a former antagonist to return to evildoing.

"You have a point Kirby," Meta Knight began. "Zero Two's lack of companionship is odd, but we must remember--"

"Companionship!" Kirby interrupted with a cry. "That's it, we just have to play matchmaker and get Zero Two a companion!"

"We? Matchmaking?" Meta Knight asked looking visibly startled by the suggestion. "I don't think we should be--"

"I don't know anything about matchmaking though." Kirby tapped a finger against his chin as he thought. It's too late, Meta Knight realized with a sigh. He's already made up his mind. Kirby gasped suddenly, face lighting up as he evidently thought up a solution to "their" problem. "I have to go make a call!" He shouted and took off back towards the way they came.

An exasperated sigh escaped Meta Knight and with a shake of his head he started to jog off after Kirby.

 

 

 

 

 

Ness answered the phone on the third ring. The house's phone hadn't rang too often since he and his friends had wrapped up their adventures but the voice on the other end of the phone wasn't exactly someone that associated with Ness regarding that. "Hello Kirby."

"Hi Ness!" an excited voice said back. "Do you have a minute? I need to ask you something."

"Yeah Kirby, what's up?"

"So I have a villain who is always by themselves and I was worried about them so I decided to play matchmaker but I have no idea where to start!"

"Oh yeah?" Ness' eyebrows rose in surprise. It wasn't odd for a hero to take an interest in an antagonist after a defeat or to even try to befriend them in a few of the more "morally gray" tales. Going so far as to match make though was practically unheard of- unless the match they were trying to make was themselves. He leaned his hip against the end table the phone sat on. "So you want some advice?"

"If you have any. I'm stumped but I really want to try to help them, especially if it keeps them from turning evil again."

Ness nodded to himself as he thought. He wasn't exactly a matchmaker either but he was always willing to help a friend in need. "Well I guess we should start simple. Why don't you tell me about this villain?"

Ness could almost feel Kirby's energy as the magical boy's voice perked up on the other end. "Oh right! Well their name is Zero Two and they were in my sixty-four game. They're kind of quiet and they keep to themselves. Tried to take over a couple of planets in different forms. They have a real thing for cacti too..."

As Kirby continued talking about this Zero Two character Ness listened, but his brain kept coming back to one detail. Tried to take over planets huh? Waiting until he heard Kirby pause to take a breath Ness quickly threw out his question. "You said they tried to take over planets right?"

"Yep," Kirby answered chipperly. "Why? Do you have an idea?"

Kirby sounded like he was vibrating at the prospect and Ness couldn't help but laugh good-naturedly. "I think I have someone in mind. I have my own villainous neighbor who seems pretty lonely himself." That wasn't the only thing he could describe his "neighbor" as being, but Ness decided not to go into that. It wasn't in him to spread that sort of gossip and, well, being out of his mind at the time of his defeat hadn't made his reformation any easier. That said, there had been a somber malaise hovering over Onett ever since he had settled down on the mountain top. If there was any way Ness could help relieve that then he would try. "They seem to have the same interests at the very least."

He stood from his leaned position and pulled the end table's drawer open, pulling out a notebook and a pen. "We can meet up and discuss a plan if you want. You know if there's a good place to get a steak in Dream Land?"

Kirby made a sound of joy on the other end of the line and Ness grinned, scribbling down the address Kirby told him after he got control over himself.

 

 

 

 

 

Unable to keep his grin from his stretching across his face Kirby raised his fist to frantically knock on Zero Two's door. After his meeting with Ness a week ago, Kirby had been almost incapable of not smiling. His excitement seemed like an endless geyser, ready to boil over at any given second.

Kirby's joy was not infection like it usually was; Meta Knight, who had at some point became an unwitting partner in this situation, was not near as pleased about this. His frown, which was hidden behind his mask, only deepened when Kirby knocked on the unanswered door a second time.

"I do not think this is a good idea Kirby," he began warily. "Are you sure they are even home?"

"I'm sure they are, where else would they be? Besides, we've gone over the plan. It'll be fine."

What a plan it was. Meta Knight had been there for Kirby's and Ness' meet up. It was a fairly competent plan, he would give them that. He had some reservations about it though, about trying to hook up two villains with similar backgrounds of galactic destruction. He had voiced these worries at the meeting, but Ness had done his best to assure Meta Knight that his own nemesis had become much calmer since his defeat and it was hard to argue with Kirby's unbridled optimism.

Kirby was about to knock again when the door opened suddenly, revealing the pale one-eyed resident of the home.

Two Zero stared down at them, eye narrowed as they glanced between a now beaming Kirby and the knight, eye settling on Kirby. Without a single word between them Zero Two slammed the door shut.

Meta Knight sighed and was about to mention going home but Kirby was already knocking on the door again to the knight's surprise. "Kirby, I don't--"

The door flew open again and now Zero Two was glaring down at the pair. "Can I help you?" They asked, voice full of annoyance.

"In a way, yes!" Kirby replied, grin widening. "We wanted to know if you would like a tour of the area."

Zero Two stared down at the before blinking, squinting their eye in confusion. "A what?"

"A tour! To show you around a bit, like a welcoming committee!" Kirby was only met with silence. He took this as a green light to continue. " It's a bit late since your arrival, but I wouldn't feel right if I didn't at least show you some of the more popular sight around."

Meta Knight could feel the one-sided tension deepen as Zero Two's eye narrowed dangerously until only a sliver of their eye could been seen and they shifted their stance until they were practically looming over the pair of heroes. They glowered at Kirby for a few moments, and in that time the hero never stopped smiling warmly. The silence stretched on long enough for Meta Knight to shift uncomfortably and check to make sure his cape wasn't blocking his sword if he needed it.

Zero Two broke the silence as they leaned back, eye widening until it seemed to be conveying more annoyance than malice. "I'm afraid I will have to decline," they said before closing the door once more.

The knight didn't even try to speak out as Kirby knocked one last time.

A few seconds passed, but Kirby did not knock again Instead he stood, waiting and smiling, as if he knew--

The door opened again, slowly, and Zero Two stared down at them with a tired reserve. "You're not going away are you?"

Kirby shook his head, still grinning kindly.

With a resigned sigh Zero Two glanced away from the two heroes. "Let me get my coat..."

 

 

 

 

 

Meta Knight had never seen Kirby be more excited for something than he had been in the past hour. Kirby had been practically dragging Zero Two around in his excitement. Meta Knight was glad that only a few of Dream Land's citizens seemed nervous about the antagonist's appearance in the more populated areas, many of the others being just was warm and accepting as Kirby was. Though perhaps it was doubtful they knew who they were being introduced to. Sixty-Four had taken place far way from Planet Popstar after all, it was reasonable to assume the citizens had no idea who Zero Two was.

There were a few times the knight had to remind Kirby to slow down. ' _There is no need to rush_ ,' he would say, ' _we have time._ ' Besides, they had to make sure that Ness had enough time to get his own nemesis to the meeting place first. Zero Two had even nodded at Meta Knight in gratitude at these reminders, but the knight doubted they would be very grateful when they finally discovered what had been planned for them.

That was a problem for the future, but it seemed to be a future that was rapidly approaching as they neared the meeting place.

The spot Kirby and Ness had decided on was a small cafe that was located in one of the "neutral" territories between their own and Ness' universe. Meta Knight had been there a few times before and it was a nice enough place. He hoped they didn't end up inadvertently destroying it if Zero Two didn't like what they had planned and reacted with violence. 

 _If_ they even made it there; Kirby's excited vibrating may give them away before they even got started.

"We are almost there," Meta Knight whispered to Kirby while Zero Two got distracted studying one of the nearby storefronts. "Remember: be calm or you'll give it all away."

Kirby's expression turned serious for a second as he nodded. His grin had returned in full force by the time Zero Two had stopped looking at the store but at least the boy had stopped bouncing.

Quietly clearing his throat, Kirby made an exasperated sound and patted his stomach. "Wow, am I starving!" Kirby said a bit too enthusiastically and Meta Knight only barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. It got Zero Two's attention though, the other turning to face Kirby with a neutral expression. "I could really go for something to eat..." Continuing to pat his stomach Kirby began glancing around as if looking for something. "Oh, hey!" Kirby pointed towards a sign that hung over the sidewalk they were on. "Hey Meta Knight, isn't that the cafe you were telling me about the other day? We should go check it out!"

Zero Two looked up at the cutesy sign and winced. "I don't think--"

"Come on!" Kirby beamed up at that other as he grabbed their hand and darted off towards the cafe. "It'll be fun!"

Meta Knight shook his head and started after them. Even if everything else was ruined, he supposed seeing the shock on Zero Two's face from being dragged off would make it worth the trouble.

 

 

 

 

 

Kirby was delighted by the little bell above the door that jingled when they entered, but he was much more delighted at seeing a familiar boy giving him a discreet "OK" sign. Kirby grinned as he secretly returned Ness' "OK" sigh with a wink. He saw the quick point of Ness' finger but Kirby thought that he wouldn't have needed the identifying point. The cafe was fairly empty and Kirby doubted that he'd be able to miss the dark figure that seemed to be hunching in on himself even if he was blind folded.

They had made a plan to introduce the two, get them settled in before leaving to their own devices. It was a good plan, well thought out by Kirby, Ness, and Meta Knight. The knight might even call it the high point of this whole plan.

And he entered the cafe just in time to see Kirby totally omit it. He watched in dismay as Kirby darted behind Zero Two and pushed the antagonist's prone body so they slid towards the table a dark figure sat at. "Here's your date, have fun!" He heard Kirby say before he all but dived into the booth Ness was in.

Zero Two seemed to be just as startled as Meta Knight; he stood frozen in place before Kirby's words seemed to sink in. "My what?" Zero Two cried, usually cool voice shrill and loud. Their head whipped around, eye searching for Kirby. Meta Knight sighed and shook his head, closing the door behind him before making his way towards the booth his two "cohorts" were hiding in, making sure to stay in Zero Two's blind spots.

 

 

 

 

 

It took Zero Two a few seconds to connect Kirby's rushed words with their meaning and a few more seconds to realize what exactly they implied. Their eye widened and they turned to look at the person seated at the table Kirby lead them too.

The other stared back with just as much surprise, a cup of some liquid being held aloft halfway between his mouth and the table top. Zero Two blinked rapidly and straightened themselves instinctively. They glanced around nervously, unsure on what they should do with themself.

The other man sat up straight and blinked before setting his cup down. He seemed just as unsure as Zero Two felt for a moment, twitching before settling his hands on the top of the table, interlacing his fingers. "... seems I was more informed..." He muttered before standing up from his chair.

Zero Two tensed, taking half a step back as the stranger unfolded himself to a height that towered over Zero Two. The stranger made no threatening moves though; he merely extended his hand, black skin mottled with red swirls and splotches, his fingers trembling minutely.

"I am... Giygas."

Zero Two blinked slowly, allowing his body to relax in increments. They stared down at the offered hand before slowly taking it, white skin almost glowing against the darker skin of Giygas. "I'm Zero Two."

Giygas nodded once, tilting his head low and slow, and their hands separated. "I am sorry for any discomfort you may have felt," he paused here and Zero Two wasn't sure if it was a tic the man had or something else. "I was under the impression that we would have been introduced... To one another."

Zero Two hummed softly. "At least you were informed."

Zero Two tried to stomp down what bitterness attempted to rise in their chest. They had been minding their own business perfectly fine until the little pink ball of energy had drug them out, but that was certainly no fault of this man's. He seemed more informed than Zero Two but Giygas also seemed like he wasn't the one who had set this up. Zero Two had a pretty good idea on who that was, and if they ever got their hands on the pink hero they didn't know what they would do. It would probably involve their pale hands wrapping around Kirby's neck.

There was a cough and Zero Two came out of his deep thoughts to glance up and see Giygas shifting nervously, tapping his fingers against his legs and watching Zero Two. It was then they realized that an awkward silence had stretched between them, and Zero Two winced. They shifted awkwardly on their feet and tried to play it off by reaching up to tug at their coat but Giygas lifted a hand, catching their attention.

"This-" he attempted to make some sort of motion but his hand spasmed and he quickly tucked it away. "This may be presumptuous but... may I... may I get that for you?"

Zero Two blinked and slowly lowered their hands. "I suppose you may."

Giygas almost seemed relieved by this and he stepped around the table towards Zero Two. They turned around so their back was to the other and they let their greatcoat be pulled from their body. He glanced over his shoulder to watch Giygas as he set the coat on the back of Zero Two's chair. They watched this with a bit of trepidation but they kept their face neutral. Dark eyes caught red and Zero Two found themself unable to hold the contact. The long sleeve of their shirt caught their attention and they reached over to pick at it. 

A vile feeling churned in their stomach, something that tasted like shame. It hadn't been long since they were trying to take over worlds, they remembered what they had done, remembered how powerful they had been. Had been. They glared down at their own hands and forced them to stop. Taking a steadying breath he looked back up at Giygas, who had been watching Zero Two with interest. They snatched their nervousness by the throat and choked the life out of it. "I suppose I should order something. If you will excuse me..." Zero Two turned on a heel and started off towards the counter with confidence. They had made it through Sixty-Four, they could make it through something as simple as a blind date. 

The woman behind the counter nodded at them and Zero Two returned the gesture, looking up at the overhead menu. Perhaps something sweet and fattening would take the edge off of their annoyance. 

Oh, if they ever got their hands on that Kirby boy... 

 

 

 

 

 

Meta Knight sat down with a huff. Kirby and Ness were quietly giggling together in the booth seat across from him; both looked over at him as he placed his hands onto the tabletop. Kirby beamed at him and Ness nodded in acknowledgment. He returned neither of these gestures. 

"Kirby..." he began. "You realize that you completely forgot to introduce them, correct?" 

The pink haired boy's smile fell instantly, his mouth gaping. "Ooh nooo..." Kirby mumbled, slapping his hands over his mouth. He turned to Ness, eyes wide in shock. "I forgot," he whispered to the other boy. His voice was muffled by his hands and Ness could only smile and shake his head. 

"I think it'll be okay. Might even be better, I don't know if this would have been half as calm if it wasn't for the shock." Ness nodded his head towards where their two "victims" were standing. Kirby and Meta Knight both sneakily glanced over to where Zero Two and Giygas stood. They were shaking hands peacefully, though Zero Two looked startled and a little more pallid that usual. Meta Knight might have felt worse about it if the white being hadn't tried spreading their own darkness to innocent worlds. 

"Perhaps. There is no point to creating a plan if one does not follow it, though." 

Ness looked back at him and nodded with a wry smile, but Kirby seemed transfixed on the two ex-villains. Meta Knight could not really blame the boy; Zero Two and this Giygas character were very... interesting to look at. White and black, tall and short (though Zero Two stood over both Kirby and Meta Knight by almost a foot, but the Giygas practically towered over Zero Two), the juxtaposition between the two was fascinating to the eye. 

Kirby finally turned back towards his partners as the villains began speaking again. "I'm sorry about forgetting, Meta Knight," he said with a sheepish smile. Meta Knight accepted the apology with a nod. He could hardly stay mad at the other, he couldn't help it if he got a little excited. Kirby was still young, and even younger at heart. "Since we're already here though, I suppose we might as well eat, right?" 

Meta Knight shook his head. "We can't Kirby--" he pointed his thumb towards the counter. "We have to order over there, and none of us can leave this booth without being seen." 

The sound that left Kirby as he sank deeper into his seat in defeat was one of sadness. Ness and Meta Knight could only chuckle at the other as they settled in for a long wait. 

 

 

 

 

 

Zero Two watched Giygas' face as they set down their glass with a clank. It was a test, though it was doubtful that the other knew this or deserved it. They had never had a date say it-- not that they had even been on one before-- but occasionally a subordinate or two would mention their dietary choice in regards to their physical appearance. A small voice in their head said that, truly, they had nothing to worry about, they had lost so much of their weight since their reformation-- but it still hurt to hear that sort of thing. What did not hurt was getting rid of the rude, though they did lose a few good henchmen along the way. 

And if there was one thing that would have set off their underlings it was the pile of ice cream and whip Zero Two had just set down in front of themself. It was a mass of vanilla and strawberry, covered with sprinkles and tiny pastel marshmallows. When they had ordered the "chunky milkshake" they hadn't expected whole hunks of ice cream would be left over in the final product, but they had soon realized why the woman had handed them a spoon after they watched her work. 

One look was all Zero Two was looking for, a single wince or wrinkle of Giygas' nose, and they were gone. Back to their garden and peaceful evenings of no pink beings bothering them. 

Giygas hardly even glanced at what he had ordered. Instead he looked up at Zero Two from where he had sat back down and nodded politely. "Welcome back."

Zero Two snorted softly. "Indeed." They pulled out their chair and sat down, back stiffening into a perfect posture. They figured that if they ignored their nerves long enough they would eventually dissipate. Fake it until you make it. "So," they began as they picked up their spoon and scooped out some of their treat. "Other than conniving children, might I ask what brings you out here?" 

A small smile passed over Giygas' lips at the comment about the children, but it didn't last. "Truthfully the "conniving children" as you put it are the only reason. I will admit that... I do not leave my home often." 

"Neither do I." Zero Two passed the spoon by their lips and hummed as sugary flavors mixed along their tongue. Oh, they would have to skip cheat day for weeks after this but it was so worth it. "Personally, I prefer being away from the masses." 

Giygas hummed and nodded solemnly. "I understand." His hands moved as he continued speaking, picking up his own cup of some dark liquid. His hands still shook as he held the cup, probably why he used both hands, Zero Two thought. They wondered what had happened to him, or maybe if this was just how he was formed. "I don't like being... around others... myself honestly. Though I am sure... they make the... effort to... to avoid me as well." 

"Really?" Zero Two maneuvered their spoon around in his milkshake, attempting to get at least a bit of ever flavor on the next bite. "I would say that the Popstar residents do the same to me. I've only even received two visitors and they were both from to day for, well, all of this--" They took a bite, quickly chewing and swallowing. "Not that I'm complaining. Why would they avoid you?" 

Giygas winced, eyes shifting to settle on staring at his drink. Zero Two could have kicked themself. "If you're comfortable answering that sort of thing. I'm sorry." 

"No," Giygas said, and his voice sounded odd when it was so distant. Like it was some sort of static. Zero Two winced at the thought, and felt a pang of regret at even asking the question. Giygas cleared his throat, and tried again. "No... I do not mind. Necessarily. People just..." He exhaled through his nose and made a face, his eyes narrowing. "Tend to avoid you... when you try... to destroy their planet..." 

Zero Two perked up at that. Perhaps they shouldn't have - Giygas was obviously distressed over the whole subject, and it wouldn't do to seem so happy over it - but they couldn't help themself. "Oh, really? I did that too - the trying part, I didn't succeed at it myself. Not to Planet Popstar either, it was just some one-off planet. Hardly even mattered really." They huffed, eye glancing to the side as they replayed the memories but they wiped the look off of their face and looked back to Giygas with a more pleased expression. "It's not often I hear about those with similar interests. I will admit I am surprised, you don't look the type." 

Giygas smiled at Zero Two's burst of energy. "I looked very different at the time." He took a sip from his cup, being especially careful not to let it clatter against the table as he set it back down. "Very abstract. Large and circular... A lot of... pattern was involved. In my later forms... that is." 

With a hum Zero Two let their imagination roam, trying to imagine what Giygas was describing. "Sounds very grandiose." 

"I suppose it was. They called me... rather grand things. "Embodiment of Evil." "Universal Cosmic Destroyer." That sort of... thing." 

Curiosity bloomed into full on interest. Zero Two leaned forwards on their elbows, propping their head up on one hand and the other stirring their spoon. " _Oh_?" They asked, somewhat breathily. 

 

 

 

 

 

The grumpy expression on Kirby's face only deepened as he laid his head on the table top. "I am starving." 

"You ate while we were showing Zero Two around twice," Meta Knight supplied, unimpressed with Kirby's groaning when this whole thing had been his idea. "You are not starving." 

"Yeah Kirby," Ness supplied, nudging the boy gently with his elbow. "You're probably just bored, is all." 

"Nooo. I'm starving, I know I am! I can feel my stomach trying to eat itself." Kirby gasped suddenly and pushed himself up from the table. "Listen! You can hear it digesting!" 

Ness and Meta Knight sat silently for a few seconds and sure enough they could hear a noise - Kirby's stomach growling. Kirby groaned and flopped against the back of the booth, dramatically slipping downwards. "I'm wasting away to nothing! Dying! Soon I'll be nothing but a skeleton--" 

"Okay, okay, look--" Ness started, interupting Kirby. "I don't think Zero Two will recognize me if only I go over to the counter and order you something, and I don't think Giygas will say anything. If you can tell me what you want I will get it for you." 

As if a miracle had occurred, Kirby popped back up in his seat, stars in his eyes as he stared up at Ness in pure joy. His eyes shot over to the menu board on the wall and he started listing off foods and beverages on his fingers and Ness nodded along. Meta Knight tuned the boy out after the fourth order of sprinkled donuts and turned to check up on the blind date. He was surprised to see that it seemed to be going well. Zero Two no longer looked as if he were planning to bolt from the store, and Giygas also seemed to be more relaxed. It even looked like a real date (not some half-baked plan that two children had dreamed up) and they actually seemed to be... enjoying themselves. And, goodness, was Zero Two _chuckling_? They were - Meta Knight could see their shoulders shaking and even though he couldn't hear them (not with the distance between the table and the booth and Kirby still listing off foods - and _good gravy_ Kirby was asking for _more_ sprinkled donuts) he could see Giygas smiling at the other sitting across from him. 

Hm. Well, maybe this half-baked plan was a little more cooked than Meta Knight originally thought. He turned away from the couple and had to chuckle himself when he saw that Ness had pulled out a small pad of paper to start writing Kirby's order down. 

**Author's Note:**

> Zero Two's milkshake was inspired by the diabetic nightmares known as "freak shakes", particularly the [Pink Waffler Freakshake](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/05/95/29/0595295cee0a875b398170dceb7bacf2.jpg). 
> 
> Firstly, I want to thank everyone who has left a kudos on this thing - it's more than I was expecting and I was pleasantly surprised by them! Secondly, it's been so long since I've played with this fic, and now that I finally have some free time I'm going to try to get through the rest of it. Sorry for the long wait though!!


End file.
